Freud Gagua
Freud Gagua is the main character of the FG series. Summary Freud lost his parents when he was just 5 years-old and he was raised and trained by Cyrus who is actually the grandmaster of the ORB FORCES. Since kinder until grade 3, he studied at GLCA with his bestfriend, Gerrison who is a warrior like him in the ORB FORCES. During the 1st arc, Freud unlocked his powers and he learned to use the powers of the SACRED FLAME BLADE. He entered grade 4 at SJC and met new friends there, 2 of them were members of the ORB FORCES as well. After the time that Freud learned who killed his parents, he went to Australia to train hard and returned back home just before the end of the 1st arc. During the 2nd arc, Freud entered High school in SSCR de Cavite. A lot of responsibility was given to him because hidden underground their campus is Reshef, the Ultimate weapon of the dark lord which is sealed there. He then protects his school whenever the DARK FORCES attacks, with the help of his friends they are successful in defending the campus and every student was kept safe. Freud discovered his secret by the end of the 2nd arc, that he is actually the DIVINE ONE, the only one who can match and possibly defeat the dark lord Nedeko. During the final battle of the 2nd arc, Freud was hit many times by Nedeko and Protzel who really injured him. Nedeko and Protzel was about to kill him with their charged shot but suddenly Ellai blocked the shot and she looked at Freud, smiling at telling him how much he loved him before she fell to the ground, Freud used his final strength to launch a SACRED FIRE SHOT on Protzel that finished him. Ellai did not die but was comatosed. She got well at the start of the 3rd arc. At the start of the 3rd arc, nobody expected that the DARK FORCES would still resume their attack, it was also the time that Freud entered College in Mapua Institute of Technology. During that time, he revealed a lot of secrets in that school, one is the existence of Don Tomas Mapua, the founder and is the current hidden Headmaster and the other is that the Intramuros is the hiding place of the SACRED MEDALLION. The DARK FORCES kept on attacking and one time Freud had a hard time protecting the campus but he managed to do it. Freud soon realized that he never wanted the Mapuans to be involved in their fight against the DARK FORCES so soon he decided to leave and he informed Don Mapua of it, by the end of the 1st part of the 3rd arc, Freud gave Miriam the SACRED MEDALLION because he wanted to make sure that she would always be safe. After that Freud leaves Mapua for a month but soon he returns after Don Mapua said so. Soon he resumes his training and goes on a quest to fullfill his missions as the divine one. At the start of the 2nd chapter of the 3rd arc, 3 strong warriors from the DARK FORCES newly caused calamities, the three where Phantom Dusk, Shadow Bullet and Stealth Assassin and instead of going home to his dorm, Freud was instructed to regularly go home to Cavite city to check on the safety of the city as well. He and Gerrison did the mission. One time, he met Kimberly that caused his heart to beat and he fell in love to her, given the fact that she is his childhood classmate and friend. He even gives her the Diamond Necklace. There had been times that Freud plays basketball in the Mapua Gymnasium and he attracted a lot of audiences that soon became his fans. He even played with Josan Nimes, Mike Parala and PBA 2-time MVP, Willie Miller. Freud also played for the MAPUA CARDINALS basketball team one season and led them to a title but he had to quit from the team at the end of that season due to the fact that the DARK FORCES became more powerful especially when Nedeko had 75% of his final powers back. At the 3rd chapter of the 3rd arc, the war grows, worst comes to worst when Nedeko had outraged and he was able to take down some bases of the ORB FORCES in the world. Stealth Assassin and Phantom Dusk becomes a lot stronger and this alerts the attention of the ORB FORCES. Freud goes on a quest to fully unlock all powers of the divine one. Nedeko was successful to obtain his powers back but Freud unlocks his final powers as the Divine one and he was able to defeat Nedeko and the DARK FORCES, thus ending their scheme forever. As the series end, Freud continues his soccer career with REAL MADRID and wins the FIFA WORLD PLAYER and the LA LIGA FOOTBALLER 3 times. At the final chapter of the series...it shows that after the FIFA WORLD CUP 2018, he plans to go back to the Philippines to find his sweetheart and if possible, marry her. Personality Freud is a type of person that can make you happy, he can play jokes and at times he can be a reliable friend. During times that he is playing basketball or soccer, you can see his game face, he is athletic and has a lot of energy during games. At times he can also be serious and impulsive. Since Freud lost his parents at a very young age, he always feels lonely every time he sees a complete happy family or whenever he hears stories from his friends about their parents who are supporting them. That is the reason why deep inside, Freud is hungry for love. His first love, Ellai Joson hates him too much but soon it was revealed that hse was also in-love to him, but she lost her breath and died by the end of the 2nd arc. During the 3rd arc, Freud got attracted to Miriam Cagalingan and thought that he already loved her but soon he realized that it is not love that he feels to Miriam but concern, and then he falls in love to his childhood friend, Kimberly Ong. Appearance Freud has average height and body. He is perfectly fit for sports. Whenever he plays soccer, he wears a long-sleeved jersey. His hair-style is freestyle meaning he just lets his hair naturally and never attempts to comb it because he looks more decent and handsome when he just let his hair as it is. As the series ends he becomes a bit taller and grows to 178 cm. Powers and Abilities Main Armament: Sacred Flame Sword/Heduksya Other Armaments: Lightsaber Freud's powers are that of the Sacred Flames. He has the ability to use the powers of the SEED that only a few can activate. His main weapon, the Sacred Flame Sword can be transformed into a sword form, spear form and rifle form. His special attack is FLARE RASENGGAN and during his SEED PHASE, his special attack is SACRED FLAME SLASH. When Freud turns to SEED PHASE, 2 flame wings appears on him and his sword is covered with flame aura. During the 2nd arc when Protzel tried to shoot him but hits Ellai instead, after seeing what happened Freud turns to Excalibur mode and his Sacred Flame Blade becomes the Sacred Flame Long Sword and he easily finishes Protzel with a powerful slash of all combined elements. He unlocked the Magna Mode '''when Christelle's emotions reached him and unlocked his other inner strength, the element of wind. It happened during the time that he battled the heart of darkness at the underground of Mapua that causes a lot of students to be affected by the dark aura. He unlocked the '''Paladin Mode '''when Mylene's emotions reached him and unlocked his other inner strength, the element of Lightning during he battled one time against Han that he finished him with force. He unlocked the '''Mach Mode '''when Kurt attacked and aimed for Coleen and he blocked the attack with all his strength and when Coleen's emotions reached him. He unlocked the '''War Mode '''when Miriam is about to be killed by Orochi and that he tried to block her and soon Miriam's emotions reached him. He unlocked the '''Knight Mode '''when Kimberly was about to be stabbed by Stealth Assassin when she rejected his offer to join him and as he turns to Knight mode, he launches a powerful sash attack that caused Stealth Assassin to back off. It is believed that Freud turned to Knight mode because Kimberly's emotions reached him. Freud unlocked the Divinity mode''' during the 3rd arc that enables him to defeat the DARK FORCES, during in ths phase, a Halo appears at him and his wings become Godlike. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mapua Category:SSCR de Cavite Category:Orb Forces